<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blowing Out the Candles by Witherstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921545">Blowing Out the Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witherstone/pseuds/Witherstone'>Witherstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witherstone/pseuds/Witherstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the never-ending birthday party... That, and Richard was just setting Spike off. Set during S6 'Older and Far Away', some dialogue was taken from the episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blowing Out the Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><hr/><p>"Ooh, Buffy..." Spike smirked at her, disgustingly confident under the bruises covering his face, and she hated how much it turned her on. "Can I get you a soda pop? I think I'm in love."</p><p>He was right in his element, breaking through her defenses with her friends within earshot, and it was just too exciting to entertain the idea of getting away with it right in front of them. Still so very wrong, and they could bust them at any moment, but when he took her hand, this was exactly what she wanted to do, consequences be damned.</p><p>Tara walked in on them and Buffy jerked her hand away, leaving Spike to come up with an excuse. After he made her leave with some lame muscle cramp story, Buffy moved right past him, whispering "My bedroom" into his ear. He looked after her, but she just got herself another soda and went to sit with her friends, Richard immediately chatting her up.</p><p>Spike could be stealthy and though it wasn't his style, he lurked around, making sure no one was paying him any attention, then nonchalantly climbed up the stairs, sneaking into the dark corridor. He heard music and laughs from the living room and made himself comfortable on the window sill, opening a window and lighting a cigarette.</p><p>Buffy tried to focus on the party until enough time passed since Spike's departure. No one seemed to miss him, and she came up with an excuse of bringing the guests more board games from her bedroom. She went upstairs slowly, eyes adjusting to the darkness, and jumped slightly when a cool hand grabbed her neck.</p><p>"Made me wait, Slayer." Spike urged her closer and she kissed him deeply, shivering with anticipation, risk factor quickening her heartbeat. She dragged them to her bedroom, locking the door just in case, and he pulled away for a moment, looking around over her shoulder.</p><p>Buffy watched him walk around the room, amused. "You've been here before", she reminded him, going over to her bedside table. "Careful, light", she warned before switching the lamp on and he shielded his eyes as he switched back to day-vision.</p><p>"Looks different now", he commented, turning toward her. "You did take down those posters."</p><p>She giggled, tugging on his shirt, feeling his chest through the material. "It'd be wrong to have them stare at us." She pushed him until his back hit the wall, letting him kiss her neck, hands traveling over her body, pressing on her hips.</p><p>"How do you want to do it?", he murmured slowly, making her look at him. "Your bed won't do, but the vanity looks promising."</p><p>What was it with them and beds, and how rarely they screwed in them? Blasted things never lasted long, that's for sure. They creaked and gave in before they could unleash half their desires. Buffy's bed was no different and as she felt Spike's erection through his jeans, an idea presented itself.</p><p>"Just stand right here", she whispered, unbuckling his belt with ease, a skill she picked over the last few weeks, then went down, kneeling on her soft carpet. Spike drew a sharp breath when she took him out of his pants and started licking, then steadied himself against the wall when she took him into her mouth in one fluid motion.</p><p>When she did it with him the first time, it felt odd to look up from the position, but now she enjoyed catching his eyes, seeing his face twist in pleasure, flashing all kinds of expressions. She was in control, really, aware of all the little tongue tricks that made him squirm... She didn't mind his hand in her hair as he gasped, since he was not forcing her, just touching, caressing her skin, making sure they stay connected as she eagerly sucked him, feeling herself get wetter by the minute.</p><p>How much time did they have? She could finish him off now, listen to the vampire trying to muffle his own growls of ecstasy, then slow down, build up the tension for a second go, let him reciprocate in the meantime. He must have been thinking the same thing, and as she felt his release coming closer, he tugged on her shoulder.</p><p>"Buffy, love." He hated to make her stop like that, but he had to feel her before the cavalry arrived. He crouched on the floor beside her and held her head, kissing her, while his other hand went between her legs. "Wouldn't be right to go before the birthday girl."</p><p>She trembled when he touched her through her jeans and they parted away to quickly shed their clothing. She fuddled with her choker and Spike caught her hand. "Leave it on", he asked and she smirked at him, licking his finger.</p><p>He came back over her, pushing her panties away and feeling her heat. He was always amazed at how receptive she was to him, driving sharp contrast between moral outrage in public and wet arousal at sucking him off behind closed doors. He pushed her legs apart, digging his fingers into her thigh, forcing it down and she gasped when he leaned down to taste her, feel her familiar scent, drive her mad with slow teasing. She gritted her teeth, laying on her back, covering her mouth with his shirt and he let out a low growl of satisfaction that she was feeling his scent now.</p><p>He remembered it wasn't a place for one of their marathon runs and moved to suck on her clit, pushing two fingers into her, pressing them against her sensitive spot, earning him another muffled sob. She couldn't stay quiet, not with him, and he didn't care if the thin floor carried the sound down. She was almost there, trying to clench her legs together and he held her down hard, wondering if she did it on purpose, just to make him use brute strength on her. It wasn't enough to bruise her creamy skin and she shuddered against him, placing her hand over his, holding her breath as she came.</p><p>He could still hear faint music from downstairs as he pulled himself up to kiss her. "Like a silent film star, pet", he whispered and she smiled at him, holding him by the neck, then easily turning them around so she could straddle him.</p><p>"I was thinking the Peyton grave", she replied, leaning over him, letting him play with her breasts and lick her nipples.</p><p>He knew that spot: a wide, flat slab of white stone, big enough to fit several coffins, adorned with a statue of a praying angel, deep in the old part of his cemetery.</p><p>"That's why you always fight to be on top, you little bitch?" He tried to prop himself up, but she smacked his hand down. "Don't want cold marble under your ass?"</p><p>She arched an eyebrow at him, straightening up, taking his member in her hand to guide him in. "No..." She moved her hips up, teasing the entrance. "It's so I can watch your face..." She was clenching her internal muscles, so tight he had to fight his way in. "While I do this."</p><p>She moved down ever so slowly, each inch delightfully painful torture, and Spike bit his lip, watching her, holding her tighs, unable to make her stop. Ever since she found out she could do this, she just loved to torment him with the sensation, to prolong it until he couldn't take it anymore, blinded with the desire to ravage the life out of her.</p><p>She moved expertly on top of him, making him groan with her slow thrusts, and when she licked her fingers and circled her nipple with them, he reached a breaking point. He grabbed her hair and brought her down on her side, pumping hard into her with a strained cry. She moaned softly and drew a leg around him, urging him closer than physically possible, tugging on his arms, a weak tune of "Yes, Spike, yes, please, keep going, more" sung directly into his ear.</p><p>He obliged, driving deep into her, wanting to take forever, but feeling his resolve break every time she moaned his name, every time her warm hands touched his face. When her eyes rolled up, a second climax making her put her hand over her mouth, he let go as well, gripping her shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, for a second completely exposed, vulnerable, defenseless against her.</p><p>He rested on top of her and counted seconds before she squeezed his arm, urging him to move. He got up, reaching for his jeans, and she rummaged the floor for her underwear. The music still roared downstairs; Spike sat with his back against the side of her bed and watched her get dressed, silently, imagining what would happen if the door suddenly burst open.</p><p>What if it'd be Tara? The witch seemed to be in on the secret, or at least the most open-minded of the Buffy-gang.</p><p>Dawn? Hell, she'd probably give him a high-five. Clem as well, but Spike would have to kill him for seeing his Slayer naked.</p><p>Xander the Whelp? Moral outrage galore, possibly down to a cowardly attack, since Spike couldn't fight back. He chuckled at the hypocrisy, seeing how crazy he was about Anya.</p><p>Buffy was in front of her vanity, fixing her make-up, and he stood behind her, pressing his palms on the white wood on her sides. "Gotta give it a try sometime."</p><p>She nodded, then looked down when he put a small box on the tabletop. "What's that?"</p><p>"Got you something." She picked up the pretty little package, wrapped up in a gold thread, and he watched her stunned reflection.</p><p>"You brought me a real gift?" She glanced at him quickly before unwrapping and it was almost comical how little faith she had in him. She expected him to wreck her body all night, but one decent gesture left her startled.</p><p>She opened the box and looked at a pair of golden earrings, then touched them carefully. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She glanced at him with a smile and placed a light kiss on his lips, then turned around, trying them on.</p><p>"And thanks for not putting them in the pile", she added after a moment, then checked her reflection. "You like?"</p><p>Did she know what she was doing to him? He pressed himself to her back, touching her neck, watching her face after she just gave him another crumb, another hopeless memory. "Very." He kissed her exposed shoulder, grabbing her by the waist, but she swatted him away, having barely fixed her hair a second ago.</p><p>He chuckled, letting her go, but not moving away. "Right, make yourself presentable, kitten. Wouldn't want your friends to recognize the <em>'shagged into fifth hell by a demon'</em> look."</p><p>"As opposed to <em>'I'm just so glad to be in your room'</em> look", she snapped back, then turned to fix his hair. He bowed his head to grant her access and saw her face drop, a flash of sadness she quickly hidden.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Damn his inquisitive nature, the absurd concern in his voice that she knew she didn't deserve.</p><p>"I should've said it earlier, but...", she forced herself to speak, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry."</p><p>He figured his hair was good enough now, and held her hands down at her sides. "Do I look that bad?"</p><p>She pressed her lips together, remembering how mangled his face was just a few days ago. "Yeah."</p><p>He pulled her closer and she let him kiss her this time, slowly and gently. "Forget it", he murmured and didn't care if her eyes were filled with guilt, because it almost felt like love.</p><p>They both heard heavy steps on the stairs and she pulled away immediately, grabbing a stack of board games from the top of her closet.</p><p>"Will you get the light?" She asked, and after the room went dark again, he opened the door for her, leaning on the frame, running straight into Richard, his hand raised to knock.</p><p>Spike just arched an eyebrow, ready for the flood of embarrassed awkwardness, but Buffy was apparently much better at lying to people she didn't care about.</p><p>"We took a long time, didn't we?" She chirped, moving past the boy into the now bright corridor. "There were a lot of lost pieces."</p><p>"Do you need help with these?" Richard offered and she passed him half the boxes to give him something to do.</p><p>Spike moved smoothly behind them, glad to be ignored for once. As thick as the boy was, he read the situation perfectly, Spike could tell. Maybe it was the lack of knowledge on their fucked-up history that let him see it so clearly.</p><p>Richard followed Buffy down the stairs, feeling the strange leather-clad man glare at his back. Apparently, <em>'single'</em> in Xander's book translated to <em>'taken by a giant red flag, please rescue her'</em>. He snorted, not planning to get involved in this mess, no matter how pretty and nice Buffy seemed. She was only barely polite to him all night, and the guy had the face of a serial killer and an attitude to match. When they entered the living room and the man shot Buffy a cocky smirk, Richard was glad to dodge that bullet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>